


De porte en porte

by Eilisande



Category: Neverwhere - Neil Gaiman
Genre: Communauté : obscur échange, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26309971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eilisande/pseuds/Eilisande
Summary: Richard est retourné dans le Londres d'en-haut et Porte se retrouve seule pour la première fois depuis qu'elle a fuit sa maison et laissé sa famille morte derrière elle. Elle s'accroche à l'espoir que sa sœur, au moins ait survécu et part à sa recherche en essayant de faire profil bas et de trouver quelle est désormais sa place dans le Londres d'en bas.
Collections: Obscur Echange





	De porte en porte

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dienael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dienael/gifts).



> Réponse à l'Obscur Echange 2020. Porte. Quelque chose sur l'impact qu'ont les changements du monde d'en haut sur le monde d'en bas et comment Porte gère l'après Neverwhere, l'après Richard, l'après aventure, le retour à une vie plus tranquille (pour le meilleur comme pour le pire, etc)

Il y a de nombreuses portes dans le monde d'en bas et Porte sait les ouvrir. Elle est la dernière à savoir le faire et sait ce que cela signifie. L'innocence s'est terminée pour elle le jour où Croup et Vandemar ont massacré les siens. C'est un luxe qu'elle ne peut plus se permettre. Porte est la dernière d'une très vieille et très noble famille détentrice d'un pouvoir unique. Son père, Portico, n'avait pas choisi une vie isolée pour n'importe quelle raison. Il savait qu'ils devaient vivre à l'écart pour que leur pouvoir attire le respect et pas la convoitise. 

Hélas, Portico est mort et son héritage repose sur les seules épaules de Porte. Sa sœur, Ingress, est en vie, quelque part dans le Londres d'en bas, si l'ange Islington a dit vrai. Porte voudrait immédiatement partir à sa recherche, mais elle ne peut se le permettre. Mieux vaut que le monde pense que Porte est la dernière héritière de son nom et de son pouvoir. Elle ne peut faire confiance à personne pour partir à la recherche d'Ingress sans essayer d'en tirer un quelconque avantage. Pourquoi rapporter gratuitement une enfant au pouvoir balbutiant à sa sœur quand on peut la monayer ? Qui ne serait pas tenté d'utiliser le pouvoir de la petite Ingress pour s'élever dans la société fangeuse des sous sols ? Le marquis de Carabas aiderait probablement Porte et sa sœur, mais Porte lui doit déjà beaucoup trop. Le chasseur est mort. Richard est retourné à sa vie d'en haut. Non, il n'y a personne pour aider Ingress. La seule chose qui puisse l'aider, pour le moment, c'est l'ignorance de sa survie. Pourvu qu'elle ait le bon sens de taire qui elle était. Porte ne sait pas si elle aurait eu cette intelligence à son âge, mais le massacre a du faire grandir Ingress comme elle-même a grandi. 

C'est douloureux, mais Porte met toute pensée de sa sœur à l'écart.

Islington et la Bête morts, Porte est probablement la personne la plus puissante du Londres d'en bas, mais elle est seule et isolée, sans famille pour la soutenir et affermir sa position. Ceux qui l'ont aidée ne l'ont pas fait par bonté d'âme mais parce qu'ils devaient quelque chose à son père, qu'ils attendaient de voir comment la situation évoluerait ou qu'ils espéraient que Porte et ses ennemis s'entretuent. Il va y avoir des changements dans l'équilibre des pouvoirs. Des hommes comme le Comte pourraient être tentés d'étendre leur territoire. Porte peut entendre le bruit des couteaux que l'on sort de leur gaine. Les égouts charrieront des corps d'ici peu. Même le marché flottant pourrait être moins sûr que d'habitude. 

-Cette porte ne se rouvrira pas sous l'effet de ton seul regard.

Les mots du marquis de Carabas l'arrachent à ses pensées. Porte détourne les yeux de la porte qu'elle a ouvert à Richard, celle qui a rendu le jeune homme à sa vie étrange du Londres d'en haut. Porte ne sait pas ce qu'il y trouve. Porte a toujours trouvé que la normalité a quelque chose de surfait, mais elle ne peut pas vraiment parler, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas là dedans qu'elle a grandi et elle aurait beau jeu de dire que le Londres d'en bas était un meilleur endroit où grandir et vivre. 

-Allons-y, dit-elle finalement. Richard a ce qu'il voulait et j'ai fort à faire. 

-Il a ce qu'il voulait, oui. La sécurité. Je doute qu'il ait ce qu'il veut désormais. 

Porte lève un sourcil interrogateur, mais le marquis ne dit rien de plus. 

-Merci, marquis, reprend-elle. Je n'oublierais pas ton aide. 

Il s'incline très bas puis disparaît dans les ombres. Porte reste seule, avec des pensées désagréables. Si elle se sent seule maintenant, ce sera pire tous les jours à venir. Pas d'amis, seuls quelques alliés et une maison peuplée de fantômes où il fallait bien revenir un jour. 

S'éloignant de la porte créée pour Richard, elle en crée une autre. C'est plus facile cette fois. Il ne s'agit pas d'ouvrir une porte qui rende quelqu'un a sa vie mais de rentrer chez elle, une dernière fois. 

La grande maison est vide, mais les traces du massacre sont toujours là. Personne n'est venu depuis son dernier passage. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, elle pensait que l'absence de portes les protégeait parfaitement du monde extérieur. Son père l'avait cru aussi. Maintenant que leur erreur était publique, d'autres que Croup et Vandemar essayeraient à leur tour. La maison serait pillée et ceux qui oseraient y résider encore seraient en danger permanent. Porte parcourt une dernière fois chaque pièce, se remémorant chaque bon moment pour exorciser les mauvais souvenirs. Au passage, elle ramasse quelques objets à valeur sentimentale qu'elle ne veut pas laisser aux mains des voleurs, mais aussi des documents importants qui l'aideront un jour à rendre sa place d'honneur à sa famille. 

De retour dans l'entrée, elle ne peut s'empêcher de se retourner, à la recherche de ceux qui plus jamais ne riront à l'ombre de ces murs. Les assassins de sa famille et le commanditaire du crime sont punis, mais la maison n'en restera pas moins à jamais silencieuse. Richard lui manque, soudain. C'était plus facile avec lui à ses côtés. On peut se moquer sans mal des gens d'en haut, de leurs petites manies et de leur ignorance, mais à force de vivre à l'abri du danger, ils ont développé quelque chose que les habitants du Londres d'en-bas n'ont pas le luxe de pouvoir démontrer. 

La compassion. 

C'est quelque chose qui manque à Porte qui n'en a pourtant jamais eu besoin jusqu'ici. Un regard d'un ami qui partage un peu de sa douleur, même une seconde. Richard s'est souvent montré égoïste, plus préoccupé d'obtenir un moyen de retourner à sa vie d'avant que de ses problèmes à elle, mais malgré lui, il se souciait des autres. Il se souciait de Porte, de cette gamine disparue sur le pont. C'était son gros défaut, il voulait aider et écouter les histoires de chacun. Il a fait son choix cependant, et Porte l'accepte à défaut de le comprendre. À la fin, Richard faisait plus partie des leurs qu'aucun d'eux n'aurait imaginé au départ. 

Si le marquis était là, il dirait à Porte de ne laisser aucune trace de son passage que puissent suivre ses ennemis. Cela voulait dire ne pas en laisser non plus que pourraient suivre ses amis. D'ailleurs, quel ami vous chercherait dans un mausolée ? C'est un sage conseil, mais un que Porte ne peut suivre et elle est sûre que Richard serait d'accord avec elle. Porte ne peut partir sans laisser un indice pour Ingress. Quelque chose qui lui dise « reste en vie et reste cachée » et que Porte pense à elle. 

Porte perd dix minutes encore à trouver quelque chose qui fasse l'affaire puis n'arrive pas à trouver un prétexte pour s'attarder plus longtemps. Cette maison ne deviendra pas un piège dans lequel elle se fera prendre. D'une pensée, elle ouvre une porte. Cette porte la conduit ailleurs, dans un endroit où Porte n'a jamais mis les pieds. Il fait sombre, très sombre, il y a une odeur désagréable qui fait penser à des fruits pourris et elle a de l'eau jusqu'aux chevilles. C'est à peut près ce qu'elle a demandé. Le plus loin possible dans le Londres d'en bas où personne ne me retrouvera, voilà ce qu'elle espérait. L'endroit est dangereux, forcément, mais Porte peut s'enfuir aussi vite qu'elle peut ouvrir un massage vers un autre lieu. Elle trouve un endroit relativement sec, une sorte de pile de pont assez vieille pour avoir appartenu à Londinium et s'y roule en boule. Le sommeil ne viendra pas, c'est couru d'avance. Il s'est passé trop de choses en à peine trois jours. Porte ne veut pas rêver de sang giclant sur le sol de marbre, d'hommes sortant tremblant d'épreuves auxquelles elle n'aurait jamais du leur demander de participer ou d'anges entraînés vers un châtiment inconnu. Elle ne veut pas non plus penser aux absents, à celui qui a retrouvé sa vie et celle qui est perdue dans le noir. Surtout, elle doit ignorer la déception qu'elle a ressenti en réalisant qu'Ingress n'est pas là. Porte espérait vaguement que sa petite sœur formulerait une requête semblable en fuyant. 

Elle reste donc là, à cligner des yeux pour ne pas s'endormir et faisant la liste de tous ceux à qui elle peut demander une faveur au nom de son père. Dans la semi obscurité, à peine éclairée par une faible lueur venue de très loin au-dessus d'elle, elle relit les papiers de Portico. Il y a peu de gens fiables dans le Londres d'en bas à qui elle puisse faire confiance, moins qu'elle ne n'espérait. Tant pis. Elle se débrouillera seule.

Enfin, quand sa longue immobilité commence à faire crier son corps en signe de protestation, Porte se lève et part. L'idée de se cacher dans le Londres d'en haut la traverse vaguement, mais ce serait trop dangereux pour quelqu'un comme elle qui ignore comment y survivre. Sans compter que Croup et Vandemar l'ont pistée là bas, une fois. D'autres pourraient faire de même et se rendre chez le seul allié qu'elle a là-bas. Porte refuse de mettre Richard en danger de la sorte. Le marquis est hors de question. Il a été des plus corrects et payé le service du à son père. Elle ne s'endettera pas envers lui. Si elle veut survivre, elle a intérêt à ce que très vite les gens lui doivent des faveurs à elle. Hors de question de monnayer ses services, cela la mettrait en posture de faiblesse. Si elle se débrouille bien, elle peut pas compter faire en sorte que les autres s'endettent envers elle. Après une dernière hésitation, Porte abandonne la sûreté relative de son repaire et commence à se déplacer. 

Un arrêt lui permet de changer de vêtements pour quelque chose qui lui permettra de passer inaperçue dans la fange du Londres d'en bas, puis elle commence à bouger. Une porte lui permet de se joindre un temps aux parle rats, une autre de disparaître dans la cour du baron. De là, elle se rend à la cour des corbeaux. De porte en porte, Porte fuit. Elle évite le territoire des sept sœurs et celui du comte. Trop dangereux. On ne la reconnaît pas. Le capuchon sur sa tête pourvoit à sa sécurité. Elle croise le marquis de Carabas, à trois reprises. Les deux premières fois, il l'ignore, mais la troisième son regard se pose sur elle d'un air insistant. Il l'a reconnu, dès la première fois sans doute. C'est juste que maintenant, il souhaite qu'elle le sache. Ils n'échangent pas un mot, Porte ne comprend pas son regard et dès qu'il s'est éloigné, elle ouvre une porte, change de vêtements et de direction. 

Certains de ses déplacements se font grâce à son don, d'autres à pied. Pour la première fois, Porte vit avec les autres habitants du Londres d'en bas. Jamais elle n'avait réalisé à quel point chaque pas était dangereux pour eux. Elle, elle n'a qu'à contourner les obstacles, mais eux n'ont pas le choix. Porte a l'impression de découvrir un autre monde à chaque pas. Au passage, elle écoute les conversations. Le Londres d'en bas a la mémoire courte. Déjà, on ne parle plus d'eux. La mort de la grande bête de Londres a remplacé le massacre dans toutes les bouches et bientôt ce sera le lieu du prochain marché flottant. Après tout, des gens meurent tous les jours ici. Puissants, faibles, quelle différence ? Ne sont-ils pas déjà tous des morts en sursis en quelque sorte, ceux qui osent marcher dans les entrailles de Londres ? 

Porte finit par se poser. Nul n'est après elle, finit-elle par réaliser. C'est fini, elle n'a plus besoin de continuer à fuir. C'est juste qu'elle a tellement couru pour échapper à Croup et Vandemar qu'elle ne savait plus comment s'arrêter. Leur ombre était toujours juste derrière son épaule et elle a réussi à se persuader que d'autres viendraient à leur suite. C'est ce que le marquis a tenté de lui dire d'un regard. Elle peut respirer. Elle peut se remettre à vivre. Elle en a fini avec la paranoïa. 

Elle avait tort. Personne n'a intérêt à la tuer. Elle n'est pas insignifiante dans le Londres d'en bas comme peuvent l'être les parle aux rats, mais elle n'est pas pour autant une cible à abattre. Personne ne guette un moment de faiblesse pour en finir définitivement avec sa famille. Si on tait son nom, si on la laisse se cacher, c'est parce que l'on attend de voir ce qu'elle fait. Tout ce qu'elle a à faire, c'est de trouver sa place. De se la forger, comme on forge une clé. 

Le prochain marché flottant approche. La rumeur dit qu'il se tiendra dans la Tour de Londres, aussi Porte s'y rend. Elle déambule parmi les étals, à visage découvert. Le marquis de Carabas n'est pas là. Quelques personnes la reconnaissent et la saluent du regard, cordialement. Tout au plus Porte peut elle déceler dans leur regard une lueur calculatrice. Ils attendent de voir ce qu'elle fera, si elle choisira l’isolationnisme comme son père ou une autre voie. 

Porte échange une mangue contre une écharpe et s’assoit par terre pour regarder passer les clients en mangeant lentement le fruit. Ses doigts pèguent et le jus se répand dans ses manches, comme quand elle était petite. Quand le marché commence à se vider, elle se lève et s'approche d'un groupe d'une dizaine de personne à l'air fatigué. Ils fixent sur leurs harnais des casseroles, des grilles de four, des couteaux qui les font tinter à chaque pas. Des rétameurs. Porte se lève et s'approche. Tous se taisent et attendent qu'elle parle la première. La curiosité et l’inquiétude se disputent dans leur regard. Deux ou trois bougent pour que le bruit du métal lui rappelle qu'ils sont armés et prêts à se défendre. Ce n'est pas contre elle, juste un principe de survie. 

-Je suis Porte, se présente-t-elle. 

-Je sais, répond la cheffe après avoir consulté son groupe du regard. La fille de Portico. Je suis Lovelia. 

-Vous allez loin comme ça ?

-Whitechapel, ou pas loin. 

Ils ne lui en diront pas plus. Dans le Londres d'en bas, on tait la localisation de son repaire pour ne pas le le faire voler. Porte hoche la tête pour montrer qu'elle approuve la sagesse de Lovelia.

-Un trajet dangereux, commente-t-elle. Vous perdez souvent du monde ? 

-Parfois. 

Assez récemment même d'après les larmes dans les yeux d'une jeune femme du groupe. Porte n'insiste pas là dessus. 

-Je pourrais vous rapprocher. 

Lovelia lui lance un regard inquisiteur.

-Vraiment ? Et pour quel prix, petite ?

-Pas grand chose. Quelques renseignements sur ce qui se passe dans votre coin. Les rumeurs, les personnes intéressantes qui croisent votre route ou toute autre chose dont vous pensez que je pourrais être intéressée. 

-Pour combien de temps ? Ce n'est pas contre toi, mais je ne voudrait pas à avoir à regretter cette décision.

-Ce n'est qu'un tout petit service que je vous rendrais là, réfléchit Porte à voix haute. Disons, jusqu'au prochain marché flottant ? 

Lovelia hocha la tête d'un air songeur. 

-Quelques renseignements contre un passage pour onze personnes ? Ce n'est pas très cher payé. D'accord. Il te faudra apprendre à négocier d'ici le prochain marché flottant. 

Elles crachent dans leur main et scellent le marché. Porte s'approche d'un mur et y ouvre un passage dans lequel la petite troupe s'engouffre dans un tintamarre de tous les diables. Peut être pourrait-elle rester et voir si d'autres sont prêts à payer pour un service semblable, mais elle n'en fait rien. Insister serait montrer son faiblesse. Mieux vaut laisser la rumeur se répandre que Porte est prête à échanger des petits services. Lovelia se trompe, Porte a payé le juste prix. Si ceux là entendent parler de sa sœur, ils le lui diront. Et si Ingress entends parler d'elle dans sa cachette, elle saura que la voie est libre et où la trouver. 

Porte ne se cachera pas dans une maison dont on ne peut pas s'échapper assez vite. Elle rendra sa place à sa famille, pas en négociant des dettes auprès des puissants du Londres d'en bas, mais en se rendant indispensable pour les petites gens. S'ils apprécient assez ses services, ils la protégeront pas leur silence et la préviendront d'éventuelles menaces. Voilà ce qu'elle entend faire. Voilà ce que les observateurs pourront rapporter à leurs maîtres. 

Il est temps de quitter le marché. Whitechapel est une destination comme une autre. De là, elle pourra faire le point et s'aventurer dans les lieux les plus reculés du Londres d'en bas, à la recherche d'Ingress. 

Elle s'apprête à passer à son tour le seuil du portail quand un bruit de course la fait se retourner. Elle manque alors de se faire renverser par l'homme qui ne ralentit par sa course à temps. 

-Richard, murmure-t-elle, surprise. 

-Porte. J'espérais bien te trouver ici. 

-Que fais-tu là ? Tu avais trouvé le moyen de repartir, de récupérer ta vie !

Le regard de Richard se détourne d'un air gêné. 

-Oui. Et puis j'ai réalisé que je n'en voulait plus de cette vie là. Si j'étais resté, j'aurais regretté des années de ne pas être remonté, mais dès que je l'ai fait, j'ai regretté de l'avoir fait. Je sais que je ne suis pas très clair...

-Il fallait que tu rentres pour nous revenir. 

-C'est exactement ça. 

Il rit doucement et la regarde à nouveau. Débordant soudain d'affection pour lui, Porte le prend dans ses bras. 

-Je suis contente de te revoir. Mais comment ?

-Je cherchais un moyen de revenir et je n'en trouvais pas. C'est le marquis de Carabas qui m'a trouvé. Je crois qu'il s'attendait à ce que je réagisse comme ça. Il m'a fait passer et donné la localisation du prochain marché. J'ai regardé partout et la rumeur m'a dit que tu était là, mais je commençait à croire qu'elle s'était trompée.

-J'allais partir. Mais toi, que va tu faire maintenant ?

Quelques jours plus tôt, elle se serait inquiété pour lui. À première vue, elle avait estimé que Richard ne survivrait pas trois jours parmi eux. Elle s'est trompée. Le Richard qui se tient devant elle a une toute autre allure. C'est un homme qui a confiance en lui, celui qui a abattu la Bête de Londres, mais c'est toujours Richard. Il hausse les épaules d'un air gêné.

-Je ne sais pas. Je voulais te retrouver et voir comment tu tenais le coup. Je n'ai pas pensé au-delà. 

Après avoir ignoré Richard et détruit sa vie, Porte n'en revient pas. Elle a un ami, un véritable ami qui n'attends d'elle ni faveur ni remboursement de dette. D'une pensée, elle referme la porte qu'elle a ouvert pour les rétameurs de Whitechapel.

-Je pourrais avoir besoin de ton aide, souffle-t-elle. 

-Bien sûr. Que puis-je pour toi ?

Sans un mot, elle ouvre une autre porte que pour eux deux. Elle doit d'abord leur trouver un refuge pour la nuit. Ensuite, il sera temps d'expliquer à Richard pour sa sœur et de partir à sa recherche, ensemble. Richard la suit sans hésiter. Le poids qu'elle porte, l'héritage de sa famille et la responsabilité envers sa sœur, tout cela elle a quelqu'un pour l'aider à présent. Soudain, Porte se sent mieux. 


End file.
